


Little Connor's Rough School Career

by Lalaland917



Series: Michael, David, and Connor's Misadventures in Ageplay [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Anyways same as the other book, But also plot, LITTLE BUNDLES OF ANGST!, THESE CHRACTERS ARE MY LIFE, What Have I Done, idk how to tag stuff, so like I made an AU of my AU, teenagers are mean af, what am I doing with my life, whatever enjoy, whoops, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland917/pseuds/Lalaland917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is such a trouble maker, but Michael loves him anyways. Lots of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Connor's Rough School Career

Connor once again stood on the same chair giving his teacher a hard time...again for the umpteenth time this week the teacher stepped out of the classroom and when the door opened next it wasn’t the teacher it wasn’t an adult it was another student but that student struck Connor with fear like no one else, it was Michael. If David wasn’t behind him he would have fallen right off the chair. David caught him set him on the floor where Connor spewed and sputtered apologies and “this isn’t what it looks like daddy” Michael stepped closer to Connor and Connor was on the verge of tears and Michael said “Hey, Connor what’s going on buddy?” as though he was talking to an unruly 2-year-old going through their terrible twos and the funny temper tantrums that went along with it “I-I-I SORRY M-MIKEY PL-PLEASE D-DON’T *hic* BE-E MAD AT MEEE” Connor openly sobbed into Michael’s shirt “Shhh Con calm down you’re okay let’s go home how’s that sound huh? wanna go home?” Michael nudged all Connor could manage was grabby hands to Michael who lifted Connor onto his hip and let Connor bury his face in his shoulder and on their way out leaving a trail of teenagers in awe at the confident intelligent strong star soccer player breakdown to a sobbing stuttering 2-year-old at the sight of his daddy catching him being bad.  
The next day at school word got around that Connor one of the strongest jocks in high school was brought to tears by the quarterback. The girls were all over him. Hugging him talking to him bothering him until he had had enough he sat on the floor and cried. Michael knew it was his baby crying he pushed through the girls and knelt next to Connor “Baby are you okay?” He asked  
Connor shook his head and made grabby hands at Michael. In which he obliged “What’s wrong sweetheart?” He said softly Connor pointed to the girls sadly “Are the girls being mean to you baby boy?” Connor nodded “Really guys leave my kid alone,” Michael said exasperatedly “What do you mean your kid?” One girl asked, “I mean, leave my baby alone. He’s only 2. And yes Jayda I said my BABY,” Michael snapped and Connor whimpered into his shoulder “I’m sorry these girls were picking on you baby are you tired? Do you want to go home to nap?” Michael asked He lifted his head up and nodded with misty eyes and sniffling Michael popped the pacifier into his mouth and walked towards all the jocks who played gently with Connor who was rubbing his eyes and yawning Connor walked up to Logan and made grabby hands and Logan obliged and cradled his head like a small child and Connor slowly dozed in his arms “We hanging at our house tonight?” Michael asked “Well he’s already sleeping so why not,” Logan mused quietly  
The next day, Connor walked into his guidance office and requested Michael’s schedule because without him he was nervous. The woman obliged not knowing the full extent of the relationship. By third period, the girls were back at it and Connor requested to go to another classroom and the teacher said yes. When Connor got there he was all of sobbing when he texted his daddy. When Michael got to Connor he was a mess. He knew what had happened and he knew what to do. He brought Himself and Connor home and they took a nap...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo guys, what do you think? Should I go on?


End file.
